


Confusion

by Lee_Onew



Series: HOGWARTS AU/KPOP [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, not SuLay, that's just platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Onew/pseuds/Lee_Onew
Summary: Junmyeon sees HunHan together and is confused. His friends DO NOT HELP!





	Confusion

Junmyeon couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Luhan and Sehun walk down the corridor holding hands. His eyes bugged out even more when he saw the the normally emotionless Slytherin lean down and peck the other’s lips.   
“Junmyeon,” he vaguely registered his companion’s words, not even noticing when the other came to stand next to him. “Suho.” At the sound of his nickname being said in the most monotone voice ever he spared a glance at Yixing.   
“Hmm.” His eyes locking back on Luhan, as the elder waved at Sehun who, surprisingly, smiled and waved back!

Nothing was making sense to him and he stared in shock at Luhan who had started talking to Minseok.  
“When did they get together?” Yixing questioned, slumping forward and looking half-asleep. Junmyeon was reminded again of why his friend’s nickname is ‘Lay’ - the guy slept more than he lived. 

“I don’t know-” was all he got to say before Luhan and Minseok bounded up to them. 

“Suho!” Luhan practically screamed into his ear, “You won’t believe this but me and Sehun are dating!” Suho was going to tell him that he already knew because duh, he’s a Ravenclaw when a Slytherin, a year above them suddenly joined their conversation.   
“Yes Luhan,” The elder boy teased, “Sehun wouldn’t shut up about it in the common room.” Lee Taemin snickered and turned to leave, “By the way if you see Jongin - tell him I’ll meet him in the common room later.” Taemin saluted them before jogging off to meet his friends. 

They all watched him leave before Jongdae, who had been listening to their conversation, butt in. “Well Luhan, it looks like everyone knows about you and Sehun know. All that’s left is for me and Minnie to hook up.” The young Ravenclaw grinned at the Hufflepuff and he was promptly met with a shove from Minseok and just as Junmyeon was opening to again contribute to the conversation…  
“Why are we still here? Shouldn’t we head to our classes?” 

“Oh Merlin, you’re right!” Junmyeon exclaimed before dashing off with Jongdae on his tail.   
Luhan and Minseok watched as their friends took off and after all the dust has cleared were met with the sight of Yixing, who saluted at them before promptly floating to his class. 

“That was weird.” Minseok stared as Yixing floated away.  
“I know.”   
“Should we forget we even saw that?”  
“I think that would be best.”   
Minseok sighed, “Let’s just get to class.”

 

“What do you mean?” Luhan asked staring at the perplexed Gryffindor. 

“I saw someone float to class yesterday and it looked like Yixing and since you guys are close…-”

“No Chen,” Luhan was pretty sure he was going to have to live with the guilt of lying to a Gryffindor for the rest of his life, “that wasn’t Yixing.” 

“Oh.” 

A very awkward silence settled around them after that tiny revelation.


End file.
